denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Head Bishop
Head Bishop (총무주교, Chongmujugyo) is a character in Denma. Summary Actually, her name isn't Head Bishop. The Chief Bishop was Head Bishop, but it's not direct translation, so it changed Chief Bishop. She's in charge of general affairs for the Church of Madonna. She also called Manager. She's in the Bureau of Admin. She has a secretary. She wears purple dress. Biography 20 years ago In 1. A.E. (13), Kanu reports to her of what had happened so far. She says the Duke have a top secret, and he killed the Chief Bishop, and he done something to the planet Aorica but the church need him so they need to get the consent from the archbishops and get him aboard the courier business so she'll meet him set up a meeting. Kanu asks how will she convince the other archbishops. She answers that, it's the money problem so the U.C.S. will be the judge of the Duke's action, and he's getting a death sentence, but then again, he'll gather the best lawyers in the entire universe, he'll somehow reduce his sentence, but he'll still be behind bars. She explains, with the Duke out of the picture, his vast fortune will be all the remains, she'll propose to those archbishops to share the leftover fortune, and then she'll use him who just loves the spotlight as a scapegoat for the U.C.S. should a problem arise, the church can blame him, these two will be more than enough to get their consent. She says if things go according to Ran's calculation, it'll be perfect, but it's not that big of a deal if the calculation doesn't match, it's his problem, not theirs, and she's pretty sure he's already finished his calculation by now and started making his moves for the benefit of the church. Kanu reports there seems to have been a problem at an Intersecting Space owned by the U.C.S. the word is they'll undergo major restructuring. She says something must've crossed over from another universe, maybe Ran is too overloaded with all those causality calculations, and there's something he's gravely mistaken, he thinks that he knows everything, and he thinks the church move according to his calculations, but he calculates the causality according to the church agenda after they make a move, so he's not predicting the future and he's more of a janitor, but considering all his hard work, they let him live in the illusion that he's under control of everything. She thinks the White Police Guards is the firepower of guards owned by one man, and the church should prepare something too, otherwise, they'll be outmatched. 20 years later In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (20) - Ch.527, she and a senator talk on the phone. The senator says the Carlburn's Quanx Squad was a request to investigate Silverquick internally, and it's perfectly within their rights as a member state of the council. She says the employers like the church couldn't be compared to those people gathering Quanxs for military purposes. She gives a bribery to the senator and says he can investigate Silverquick's station 7 whenever he like but in exchange the church have a demand of their own, and she request that he investigate Carlburn's Quanx Squad too, and she want to know why they made such an organization, taking advantage of loopholes of council rules, how they're organized, how much firepower they're hiding, and most importantly whose idea it was to request an investigation upon Silverquick. During that time, the senator blushes when he sees something underneath. 1 month later In Kuan's Fridge (32), she sees naked female Devarims who's include Mirai Datsu, in huge tanks which're full of fixer. She says the Devarims are such a strange bunch, because they go on and on about how sacred the causality is, and yet them try so desperately to change the future. At this time, her secretary reports that they got a signal from the Hell Gate on Moab. She sees panda signal and says they've such got bizarre taste. Her secretary reports that it looks like the Hypers whom the Devarims hired will go that way to check up on things. She says those Hyper-Quanxs aren't hired by Devarims, and they're raised by them since they were babies, forming a community, and the reason they can resist the temptation to cash them all out when they can is because of that ridiculous sense of duty which is they instilled in them. She and her secretary head towards naked male Devarims, and sees Kuan. She says Kuan is one of the Devarim heads standing up to the church now, and he handed over his key to a total stranger, and she's sure it was all calculated, with his premonition, and Ran's causality calculations, and they're so reckless, and they should be more careful about who they pick a fight with, in case they didn't know, their church body is massive. She says training the Hyper-Quanxs to be White Police Guards, and smuggling the drugs which will later fund the Devarims' operations must've been their long-term plan, and trying to read their memories would melt the church's brains, so they'd a hard time tracking them down, but those Hyper-Quanxs will be different, and what they need more than anything right now is their memories of them, thanks to the Aorica incident 20 years ago, there's been a change in the rankings of the Guardian priests within the church body, cause, they see, they need combat priests, ones as powerful as the Duke's White Police Guards, Hypers who can overpower other Hypers a.k.a. the White Snakes, she hopes they'll get a chance to put those two to fight one day, so they can see who's stronger, and she bets they didn't expect they'd be able to capture those Hyper-Quanxs. She orders to her secretary that she tell the White Snakes to bring those retired White Police Guards in body bags, and don't bother keeping them alive, because it'll be easier to read their memories that way. She says the church have worked so hard for this future, she'll be damned before she let anyone take that away from them, and even the smallest flame will be put out completely. Her secretary calls to Sunglasses. Scarlet hair shows elder to a hologram which is revealed that she met Aaron, and he says he has confirmed that the granny have been hanging out with Devarims. The elder is embarrassed and says it's a misunderstanding, and she only did it as a part of her missionary work. Scarlet hair says the church want him to clean the elder up. Scarlet hair swallows the elder with his ability. Sunglasses says to her secretary that he's understood, and they'll be on their way. Sunglasses hangs up the phone and says to Scarlet hair that they got interesting targets. Sunglasses says the targets are the White Police Guards have-beens who took part in the Aorica incident, and they want them to bring them in body bags, and if they complete this mission, they'll be at the center of attention, and the word is that the Devarims planted them inside the White Police Guards in order to get the money they needed to fight the church. Sunglasses says he heard Old Boys have smuggled tons of drugs to the Hell Gate in Moab during the Aorica incident, and she's curious if they, the White Snakes, can fight against the White Police Guards, she wants them to match the headcount, so she told him to take one more person. Scarlet hair says it's been awhile since he felt this excited, and let's call the rookie. Green hair reports to her that what had happened. She says that the White Snakes executed right before Green hair's eyes, and he was just standing there doing nothing. Green hair cries and says he's sorry, and it all happened so fast. She says Green hair incompetent fool because he's crying, so she orders that he should get out of her sight, and arrange the funerals of his fallen brethren, and await further instruction. When Green hair disappear, she says to her secretary that it's pathetic, and what happened to their church's discipline, because he crying in front of her. Her secretary says the deaths of the two priests from the White Snakes would play a critical role in changing the main partner of the church body business. She says it'd be one of the greatest sacrifices in the church history, and this is what they get for constantly casting aside the Gosan's, and she has heard Gosan is hot-tempered just like the Duke, and it was true, and they definitely appreciate his provocation. Her secretary says but the firepower of the White Police Guards seems to exceed their expectation. She says taking out a Quanx squad single-handedly and subduing another Hyper-Quanx with Interplanetary Teleportation skill. Her secretary says then she guesses the armed clash they were hoping for is out of the question. She says it's nonsense, and this incident will let the nobles of the universe eight and the council know of the discord with the Gosan's, and they can't miss this chance. Her secretary asks how will she deal with the White Police Guards' firepower then. She says if the White Snakes couldn't handle it, they can use the church body's Transcriptomes, and no matter how skilled the White Police Guards are, they're still just Quanxs. Her secretary asks how's the development of the object Quanx Transcriptome going. She answers that the object Quanx Transcriptome still working on it, and she recently found out that it won't solve the problem, just by increasing the capacity of Super-Transcriptome, and it's one of the most fiercely competed secret project done by the universe eight munitions industry, and powerful enough to blow up the entire planet, they think they'll earn the supremacy of the universe eight if they succeed, and those arms manufacturers have placed object Quanxs in every planet as if they're competing, and these so-called Hell Gates represent their confidence and will that they'll win in the competition, and Sten Industry is ahead of everyone else in this field, the one that the El family holds the largest share of. Her secretary shows a hologram and reports to her that actually, according to their men who recently visited the El's, they seemed quiet upset, and they went on to say the Bishop had better come in person for any deal to be struck. She says the fact the El family met them three times personally even when they only sent a bunch of nobodies, they must need them as well, and they probably got irritated by their attitude too, in fact, turning the unpleasant initial impression into a pleasant one, rather than the other way around would help them get a better deal with their emotional ups and downs, it's time for her to step in, and she'll clearly let them know what they want from the El's, and arrange a meeting with them as soon as possible. Her secretary asks how she's going to respond to the Gosan's provocation, though. She answers she's outraged, but first things first, they need to report the matter to the superiors, and they must get rid of those Devarim rats first, Gosan can wait, and with this major shift in the church business ahead, they still have no idea what kind of unexpected schemes they devised to get in their way, so they must find out what they're up to, and there shouldn't be any more unnecessary sacrifice because of them. She orders her secretary should round up all the priests and church Transcriptomes they've, because she want those Old Boys in body bags immediately. Her secretary calls to Cain. Cain says the day after tomorrow is fine so let's do that, but he's not so happy with how disrespectful the church has been to them, so they don't expect any sort of welcome party. Marvin asks Cain that the Bishop of the church is going to come here personally. Cain answers that finally, the church came to their senses, and he told them they won't talk unless they send a bishop their way, so, he hears those Devarim bums are here right now. Marvin says he knows it's hard to believe, but it had something to do with the church's plan that the Devarim head had foreseen. Marvin whispers to Cain that Space disease and something. Cain is surprised and says if that's true he knew it, he was right all along, and the church is too dangerous to make enemies with, no matter what happens between them and Hazz, they must join hands with them. Marvin asks to Cain that but it wouldn't go against his father's wish to protect the Devarims. Cain says Marvin is idiot, and if he's wrong, why would those Devarims who're supposed to be all-knowing come to them, so he should prepare the welcome party for her right now. Dr. Kitten calls to her and reports that Duke Gosan gunned down by his own cousin. Kitten says that he gave Gosan's cousin a little push by calling Gosan a broken brake, and it looks like he'd to make a choice, he, too, was surprised by his bold decision and action, and he's someone that can be reasoned with, someone they can talk some sense into, he'll understand the church's new stance on Gosan family and accept it. Kitten pours alcohol on the cup. She asks that what about the Duke's recovery. Kitten drinks and says he'll keep his eye on it, and the Bishop doesn't have to worry about that boy anymore. She says that Kitten have done them a huge favor, Doctor, she'll think of a fitting compensation for him, but right now, she should spread the news about the conflict within Gosan family to the nobles of the universe eight. She hangs up, and thinks that but Gosan still has his guards. At this time, her secretary reports to her that the White Snakes who were after the Old Boys shared the memory showing that Gosan's White Police Guards did at the scene with all the Quanx priests throughout the universe, and they got infuriated and started to vandalize their businesses. She says that it isn't bad, and it'd make Gosan's provocation a public issue, but it would be difficult to earn the sympathy of the U.C.S. and the nobles who're trying to keep them in check. The Bishop thinks that's why they need El family and their reputation, which will prevent them from interfering with them, the internal conflict of Gosan family couldn't have happened at a better time, according to the managers who they sent as spies in El's, El's son is also after Gosan now, because of his provocation, the most powerful firepower the universe eight has to offer, the White Police Guards ones they're most wary of, if their White Snakes join hands with the old White Police Guards that they bought. The manager reports to Cain that Gosan was shot. Cain is pleased, and says that Gosan getting shot, is what the old Devarim was talking about, and the church priests rising up against him. Cain calls to the senior manager and orders that he call the church right now, before any official meeting takes place, he should tell them he'll visit them unofficially, and he wants to be compensated for the courier ships incident with something else, he'll get even the with Gosan and the church will help them. Her secretary reports to her that the young master of the El family wants to make an unofficial visit himself. She says that she's even hearing the news that the El family is trying to sell the Devarims over to them, when they sought refuge in El's, just like them, they're trying to take the most out of this situation where Gosan is gunned down. She orders to her secretary that she should tell Cain she's looking forward to meeting him, tomorrow will do too. Her secretary asks that if the Devarims are with the El family then she assume the hunt for the Old Boys would be pointless, so should she call back the White Snakes priests in Moab. She says that the drugs those Devarims piled up inside the Hell Gate in Moab, Gosan and El family might fight over the ownership of those drugs once this incident is wrapped up, they need to take measures in advance. She orders to her secretary that she should tell the priests to move the drugs to the third base of the Palace. She says that she comes down here whenever she has a lot going on inside her head, because it feels like every possible variable of the uncertain future is locked in here, it makes her feel calm and relaxed, once this matter is well taken care of, that'll open the road for her to become the archbishop. Cain wears cape and orders to Federick that this is the coordinates sent by the church body so he should check it out. Cain says to Federick that it's where he's supposed to meet her, and he won't stay around for the funeral, now let's go prepare a surprise event for Gosan family that'll turn them upside down. Trivia *Fan arts **September 24, 2014 - Source **April 14, 2019 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Church of Madonna